The Legend of Mana: The History of Larc
by Tsuneo Ishii
Summary: Fictional history of Larc


NOTE This "history" is purely fictional. I made it up based on elements from "The Legend of Mana"

The History of Larc

The mystical land of Fa'Diel was the birthplace of some of the mightiest warriors the world has ever known. With the perils of every day life, one had to be strong. Monsters and enchanted items left over from the Faeries' War roamed freely. They would attack any passer-by without warning and would most-likely kill them. Our story is about one of the mightiest warriors (next to Arcendius who awoke the Tree of Mana) that Fa'Diel ever produced. His name was Larc.

Nothing is known about Larc's parents and no other member of his spiecies, save for his sister, has ever been seen. The beginning of Larc's recorded life starts on the front steps of the Temple of Healing in Gato. He was discovered by a nun who went out for a morning walk and found the baby, alone and fast asleep. There was no note except for a small scrap of parchment that read, "LARC". The nun brought him into the temple and raised him. It is speculated that Larc spent the first sixteen years of his life there. History then loses track of him for a good four years.

We find Larc again in the Anals of Bejeweled City. It says there that he somehow managed mysteriouslyto find his way there on his own. It's a mystery because the city is invisible to all but skilled mages and the Jumi people who populate the city. The Anals say that he was regarded with much distrust at first but was declaired officially welcome by Opalia, the Clarius at that time, after swearing fealty to her. The Jumi historical text goes on the say that Larc was trained as a fighter in Bejeweled City. His raw talent as a fighter, it said, was so incredible that it wasn't long before he was defeating the Jumi knights in the sparring ring.

The next account of Larc is rather shaky and unsure because itis derrivedfrom personal accounts and oral traditions. It appears that Larc left Bejeweled City and traveled from village to village for a time. He rid them of monsters and reopened hiways to other villages. He gained great acclaim among the village people in the southern part of Fa'Diel and his name reached to the northern portion and the surrounding lands. All accounts agree that he wielded an axe called "Black Elk" with deadly skill. But Larc's true fame was yet to come.

Larc's history now returns to the Anals. Apperently, an army of Jewel Hunters lead by a mage was on its way to Bejeweled City in search of powerful Mana Stones that were thought to be the cores of some Jumi. Larc got wind of this and raced to Bejeweled City. He managed somehow to beat the army there and successfully warned the Jumi people. The Jumis were then able to prepare for the coming battle. When the battle took place, the Jumis suffered massive caualties, but less than they would have had they not been warned. The Jumis kept meticulous record of their battles. This battle is called "The Battle of Greed". They also list the top ten warriors in this battle and how many enimies they killed.

Larc is second on the list with a sum of 600 (an unknighted Jumi named Elazul was number one with a total of 620). The Jumis also kept record of the dead. Larc's name is found here as well. Next to his name, however, is an explanation of, "Died protecting the Clarius". There is also an odd mark next to his name that looks almost like some sort of seal. It is a black circle with a silver hammer crossing it. Apperently, it is a mark of great honor because it is found only a few other times in the battle lists.

From what I can gather from folk-lore and other personal written accounts, Larc was in the Clarius Chamber when a horde of Jewel Hunters burst through the doors. This is where he slew his 600 or so. But there were too many of them. He then saw that there was a Jewel Hunter about to attack Opalia. Larc threw "Black Elk". It hit its mark perfectly. Unfortunately, in throwing his axe, Larc failed to see the Jewel Hunter behind him. The spear entered his back, pierced his heart, and came out through his chest.

As Larc was dying, Opalia wanted to use her Jumi tears to heal him. He told her to save them, to not use them on him. Larc passed on. He recieved a hero's funeral procession and was burried in the tombs of Bejeweled City. Opalia soon after died of grief (thus did Diana become the Clarius). But Larc's warrior spirit could not rest in peace. He awoke in the Underworld and became the dragoon of Drakonis. He helped Drakonis with his plans for world domination untill Arcendius came down to the Underworld and defeated them both. Larcthen went into service for Olbohn and kept the Shadoles in check until Arcendius awoke the Tree of Mana and Fa'Diel dissolved into the spiritual realm.


End file.
